Virtually every automotive vehicle is provided with an outside rearview mirror on the driver's side of the vehicle, which is the left side as to most countries. Moreover, most automobiles and other automotive vehicles have outside rearview mirrors on the opposite side, which is the right side as to most countries. Some outside mirrors are motorized in that the mirrors are pivotally mounted in housings containing UP-DOWN and RIGHT-LEFT electric motors for adjusting the mirrors by operation electrical control switches within easy reach of the driver.